Stolen Hearts Belong on display
by KnightoftheWin
Summary: "Sly... get your fucking hands off me, don't you act like you'd care had I done what I wanted." I jerked my hand back and looked at the trio. "Whoa, come on B-" Murray began. It sent me into a rage that he tried to say THAT name. "SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU!" I roared angrily as I slouched over and got into a feral position, ready to kill them. I'm NOT HIM damnit! When will they get it?


/Stolen Hearts Belong on Display/  
Log 1: First... encounter ~authors note~ just for clarification, I post whenever I have a new story or chapter and am on my computer where there's internet and recently i've been having a lot of writers block when it came to FInd your Center. But I've also been having a lot of strange but good ideas for stories, like this one for example. I've been feeling like I'm a failure to aya for giving me such a marvelous life and repaying her with a story I can't even continue, but she's been so supportive, and my gf Jenna has beenreally helpful aswell. I love them both dearly and that's why this story has come into fruition, I seriously love those girls with every vein, bloodcell and crease of my heart and I don't give a fuck what anyone says, as long as I have them I'll keep on fighting for the will to continue on in my life, I've said it a million times and I'll keep on saying it as much as they want... Ayame Darkheart and Jenna Shinoda... I love you. The character Carmelita Fox embodies everything about them, their beautiful bodies, their attitude and need for justice... and control in the bedroom (one of my favorite qualities~), their style and grace, their powerful hearts and minds, the absolute stunningness of their souls. Everything about them is angelic and yet so devilishly good~ SO this is a story made for them and inspired by their love.

-Carmelitas journal: Entry Number One-  
Ohh boy~ he was so perfect today! He's treating me out to dinner, handmade and heavenly... well I think this is an odd start off for a formal journal of my encounters with... a certain gentleman. Okay, let me start from the beginning. (~authors note~I think I'll start back a few months.)

-REAL Entry Number 1-  
Today I arrested 3 common theives and a heavy hitter. I was on my way back to the car when I saw something strange off on the otherside of the street. I was staring at a jewelry store and the weird thing was, they had a big display that was heavily protected, it's been there for months and no sign of Cooper. Ugh, even his name makes me mad. I'd been assigned night watch over the ruby heart of the Maoi King, an ancient gem dating back to be even before life existed. Cooper never showed up, but recently there have been a lot of gang attacks and even more precious pieces of history stolen, we've made it clear that it was Penelope, that wretched mouse who broke poor Bentleys heart. Though... there's been word of some new punk theif... been taking the world by a sneaky storm. Everywhere he goes he leaves absolutely no trace, except a wolf head shapped callers card. I've been placed here since we recieved a callers card that he'll strike here next, it's been months since I was assigned and every night I've been feeling... watched.

-Entry Number 2-

It's 1O:43 P.M. currently, same day as the entry before. I just heard some clattering in the back and am heading to check it out. I just met the new theif, we conversed and he just left. Our conversation went like this.

I walked in and flipped on the lights and pointed my gun around the room, my eyes stopped at a wolf in the center of the room with a can that looked like a fireball with spikes to match, the fire effect was a flat piece of metal cut to look like fire. the rod was a gold-like metal and the top was a brighter gold. He had on a red mas that he tied over his eyes to hide his face, no hat and a red sweater on, a wolf version of Sly only in red. "Show me your hands Red Wolf!" I growled as I shouted to him. He simply giggled and turned to face me. I was surprised by how... handsome he was at first looking... then second... then third.

"Hehehehe, well I finally get to meet the famous Inspector Carmelita fox." He said, his voice was deep and smooth, smoother than a babiies butt, his build was about the same as Coopers only a bit more well carved and he was a bit taller than me, he had the brightest yellow eyes I'd ever seen. He walked closer with an almost strut. I pointed my gun at him but he didn't waver in the slightest, i shot at him and he simply leaned to the side. Once he was close enough he leaned down and looked me in the eye. I looked at him angrily as i put the barrel of my gun on his neck. "Come now Carmelita, this is not you now is it?" he asked, suddenly I moved the barrel away and just stared off into those eyes of his, putting on the facade that I was mad. What was I staring into that 5 minute period? All I saw was a cocky grin and some slick moves... something about him was familiar. He pulled a sly grin on me and moved the gun away from his chin. I stepped back and put one hand on my hip and looked at him with a serious face, he never took his eyes off me.

"Alright, tell me then." I said as I pointed my gun at him. "What IS it that I really want? And I'll make it interesting if you're wrong, I'll blow a hole in your head." I said keeping a serious look on my face. He smiled and walked over, I kept the gun pointed right at him.

"Hmmmm." He said as he looked at me with one eye on me and the other closed as he held his chin. "Let's see, outstanding sense of justice, cool under pressure, doesn't flinch in the face of danger, truely an impressive inspector. So, going off what I know and how Sly Cooper has taunted you soo over the years-" he spoke, I was caught off guard, even though I shouldn't've been everyone knew how Cooper had escaped my grasp countless times... gh. "I am assuming since I act like him, or at least that's what I'm told, what you REALLY want is to pull that little red trigger, right now and blow my head off my shoulders, so in short; what you really want is me... dead." He said with a smirk. "Well that or me in handcuffs in your cop car, license plate number A4FCH50. Riding to the station you'll have me in those damaged leather seats and behind the banged up grate." he smirked, NOW I was caught off guard. He got the car down to the detail... how?! "Am I correct?" he asked smuggly

I growled and put my gun in it's holster. "Damn..." I scoffed angrily.

"Hehehehe, thank you, now." He said as he got closer to me. He reached out and I grabbed his arm and twisted it and slid under him flipping him onto his back, I stepped on his chest as I held his arm. "Well now, isn't this an interesting turn of events." He said with a smile, I was surprised when he bent his lower half so he could wrap his legs around my arm and threw me onto the ground, he twisted my arm and a planted a foot on the back of my head. "Heheheheh~ I didn't know you liked to tease your prey." He laughed.

"Well then you don't know all that much about me." I grunted and grabbed his leg and threw him infront of me and I pinned him with my guns barrel in his face. He smiled happily. "I enjoy being rough with scum like you and Cooper." I growled. I pulled out handcuffs and he giggled.

"Oh, naughty naughty, save bondage for after our second date." he laughed. I blushed a bit and he kicked me off him and before I knew it he had one foot on my stomach with his sharp cane in my face. "Hmhmhmhm, just so you know, I'm not as easy to catch as Cooper." He said with a cocky grin. He looked up when some windows crashed all around us. It was a bunch of criminal scum, most likely here to get that ruby heart.

"Hahahah! Look boys! It's old Red!" A giant Rhino laughed as he walked over, and with each step he not only left an imprint on the ground but the ground shook as well. "What're you doing here Red?" He laughed as he walked over with a cocky grin, he towered over Red and had the cockiest grin I'd ever seen. Red Just looked up at him with his cain pointed down at the ground.

"I've come for the Jewel knuckle head." he said plainly. "Now I suggest you get the hell out." he growled a bit.

"HAH! Oh that's hilarious isn't it boys?" he laughed, I saw 2 other very bulky wolves, a lion and a boar, all with heavy armor on. "And what're you gonna do if we don't?" he asked with a grin as he got right up in Reds face. I reached for my gun but 2 pigs jumped me from behind. I struggled but they just laughed more the more I struggled. I looked to Red and the rhino. I don't know what he did but the rhino backed off and got out a pair of brass knuckles while the others got out bats and knives, this kid was in over his head... or so I though. The metal and the sphere it was attatched to of his cane suddenly fell off and seemed to be attatched by a long metal wire, it was about as thick as a common number 2 pencil yet seemed to be made of thousands of small metal strands. Red whipped the spike around and latched it around the biggest horn of the rhino, the 2 wolves rushed him with their bat and knife. Red seemed to grin in an almost malicious sort of way. He tugged on the rope and you could visibly see the rhino move and the wolves became the victim of this rhino wrecking ball. Red slammed the rhino infront of me and my holders and it made them jump and fall to the ground against their will. The spike unlatched and Red made such a malicious grin it sent shivers down my spine his pupils seemed to be shrunken and only one side of his mouth really showed many teeth. I grabbed my gun and blasted a thug who tried rushing Red from behind with a knife. Red whirled around and his pointed hip whipped around him and lashed the 2 captors that tried to rush me from behind and sliced the nose of the boar a bit. I got down on one knee and blasted the boar as Red whipped the pigs behind me standing tall. We switched both positions and directions so now I blasted the pigs behind and Red speared the Boar that was now behind me as well as the lion as it roared and charged at us. I did a full counter-clockwise 180 turn and blasted the lion as Red lashed it. It was weak as it got close so Red delievered quck finishing blows. An elbow to the stomach, dodge of a swipe from the left arm and the smack of his arm dislocating it, a jump and a swing of his cane like it was a baseball bat going for the home-run and then a smash from the cane like it was a hammer.

The lion fell and Red spun his cane and put it over his shoulder as he walked past me. I turned and ointed my gun at him, the clicking made him turn and he turned and looned at me with a raised eyebrow. "Don't think you're off the hook buster." I said seriously as he looked at me with those strange yellow eyes. "You're coming with me for a list of charges that's definetly longer than your-"

He rolled his eyes at me and I growled angrily. He started walking again and I blasted next to his head, barely grazing his ear. He turned and let the cord of his cane extend as he turned and whipped it towards me. I tried to jump away but I wasn't fast enough and my gun sparked and exploded in my hand, I growled and hissed in pain. I looked around and saw that not only had Red gotten away without a trace, but he stole the ruby heart as well! I screamed as I noticed he left his calling card to mock me. I stomped over and opened the card and it read "To dearest inspector. I send my condolances and a few laughs as I make off with your precious jewel." I growled and tore the stupid card up out of pure anger. I ran outside and saw him standing there ontop of the car, I pulled out my gun and when I aimed he just disappeared. I ran over and saw that he left the heart just sitting in the front seat with a note on it. I snatched up the note and was about to tear it up when I saw the words "more valuable". I stopped and looked at it, it read "I have grown bored of stealing priceless artifacts, I'm going to steal something more valuable than some gem or old relic." at the bottom was a stamp like Slys only it had a bigger nose and longer ears. I read the "more valuable than some gem or old relic." part over and over, what on earth was he talking about. I huffed and set the Heart back where it belonged and locked the cage up again. I walked back to the car and headed home for the day. I turned around and looked in the back seat, still the same old damaged seats and same old banged up grate that I was waiting for my request to process to fix. Damn department.

-Entry Number 3-

It's around 3 A.M. Now, after I drove home and parked in my drive way, I stepped out and walked into my relatively large house, in the main room was a large red couch, directly across was a flat screen and next to it were the stairs to the second floor, to the left of the couch or in from where i was standing, directly infront of me was the fully stocked kitchen, a granite counter which had a stove attatched to it, a beautiful wooden table and some nice wooden chairs around it, a big silver fridge with lots of food stuffed in it. I walked over, tossed my holster onto the table, opened up the fridge and grabbed a banana and some juice. I had some food then headed to bed, I walked up my 15 stairs and into the long hallway to my room, the first room was to the left side and it lead to the bathroom, it had some nice facilities, a pretty good shower, a nice sink and a pretty basic toilet. The next room was on the right and it was the room with my washer and drier, pretty spacious since it's used to wash a small amount of clothing. Next up was another room on the right it was filled with guns and ammunition, the next room was my room and it was on the left so it faced the streets and inside had a biiig bed, filled with very good materials, covered with a red silk sheet and had a fluffy red blanket that hung off the bed around the edges. I tossed my badge and my jacket onto the bed. I looked to the window and jumped a bit when I saw Bentley floating outside the window. I growled and stomped over and flung it open. "Bentley! What the hell are you doing here?!" I barked.

"Hello to you too Carmelita, It's nice to see you as well." He said plainly, as usual he still had a reasonable amount of humor. He floated in and landed with his wheelchair in his wheelchair form. "Sly and Murray say hello." Ugh, Sly, the very name still made me angry. "Now as you know." he began.

"You're here to ask me about coming back to Sly?" I growled and crossed my arms as I leaned back on my window.

"No... but it's close. Have you seen someone going by the name Red Wolf?" He asked curiously. My eyes grew wide as my temper flared and I screamed angrily. "I'll take that as a definite yes." He said as he turned from me.

"UGH! That STUPID WOLF!" I shouted as I stomped around my room. "Smug prick, I can't believe him! He destroyed my gun, toyed with me, and he has the balls to steal a priceless artifact right infront of me! When I see him next-" I growled and crushed one of the handles to the drawer next to my bed, it was a thick steel handle and luckily I had on my gloves otherwise that would've really hurt.

"Ugh, he's been causing a lot of trouble for all of the world recently and we don't know why. Did he leave a calling card?" Bentley asked as he rolled over.

I turned to him and tossed the stupid calling card and the note at him. "Take 'em. I don't need his stupid help! I'm an Inspector and I'll find him on my own!" I growled. Bentley seemed more interested in the note he left in the car than he did with the calling card.

"He... gave it BACK?!" he seemed aghast by that. Bentley certainly knows something. "No... that can't be right... he never returns anything... what is Red playing at?" He seemed to be questioning that very question that was now ringing out in my head as well.

"Well whatever he's talking about, if it's in my juristiction, he ain't getting it." I growled and looked to Bentley.

"Okay. If you're certain... Oh and Sly told me to warn you about Penelope, we've been getting increased activity readings from her and her gang, strangest thing is that wherever Red strikes, that gang is always 3 steps behind." He said with his hand on his chin, what's odd is the fact that today was different. I held back on that info since it didn't really matter, every criminal in the city was after it.

"Ugh, I don't need Coopers help, but thanks anyways Bentley." I said as I walked to my closet.

"By the way, be careful around Red, he's a real bad egg, he's not to be toyed with Carmelita." Bentley said in a warning sort of tone. "He's seriously tough, he even gave Sly a run for his money when it came to hand-to-hand, cane-to-cane, and even stealing! That's never happened before, never in a legitimate fight to steal has Sly ever lost." Bentley warned.

"Hmph, I know very well how good he is, we were both attacked by Penelopes goonies and Red just wiped the floor with the majority of them. He had some help from me of course and as soon as we were done, I tried to arrest him and he destroyed my gun. I swear he act's like-" I began in anger.

"-Like Sly right?" I heard that deep, smooth voice again. I whirled around and stared out my window to see Red hanging upside down outside my window. I growled and ran over and he held his pointed cane out at me. "You know what I can do with this." He said quietly. I growled.

"What're you doing here? How did you even find my house?!" I demanded angrily, seriously though, I now realise that it should've happened sooner considering there was a cop car in my drive wayfor all to see.

"It was really easy to follow a cop car honestly. So Bentley-" Red began as he looked over "You still talkng shit about me? Still mad at me for showing up and breaking your stupid wheelchair?" He said with a plain tone.

"No Red, I've moved on, why are you doing this? Why are you destroying your name?!" Bentley shouted as he rolled over.

" 'My Name' ?" Red laughed. "I think you've gotten my name mixed up with Slys again Bentley." Red growled. Sly's name? That would mean he's a-

"It's BOTH of your names! You're both Coopers, how could you want to destroy that name?!" He demanded an explination. So my suspicion was correct, he's another crook, just like Sly.

"MY NAME is WOLF, THAT 'Cooper' name died when I was 'Killed', and since the Cooper family so desperately wanted to destroy an 'abomination' of their loins, I intend to destroy them!" He barked angrily. "You know exactly what they tried to do to me, I'll never forgive Sly's family for the shit they pulled. I'm taking his families name down and bringing a new era to the theiving world, the Wolf era." He growled.

"You know I can't allow that Red, we WILL stop you!" Bentley exclaimed as a robotic arm extended out of his wheelchair with a corssbow in hand that had concusive darts attatched to the arrows, he fired 3 shots and they all bounced off of Reds cane as he held the cane extended out behind himself, I saw the cane glow as orange waves and ribbons of energy flowed towards the tip as he thrusted it forward a ball of fire blasted towards Bentley. Bentley was smart and had his own tricks, he used a big pice of metal he had in his chair to block the firball and it disipated on contact, Red swung himself backwards and onto the roof. I ran to the room with guns and grabbed another blaster and ran back to find Bentley flying up towards the roof. I looked out and saw Murray in his flying van with Sly on his roof. Of course Sly'd be here, why WOULDN'T he be here?! I climbed out of the window and onto the roof, luckily it was flat so Murray had someplace to land and Bentley and I could walk and fight without issue. Red stood at the far end of the roof while the rest of us stood at the end opposite of him. Red looked really angry and unamused. "Red, you've got no where else to run now." Bentley shouted, clearly they'd been chasing him for a while now.

"HAH!" Red laughed, seeming to be enjoying that he was stuck her. "Nowhere left to run? Since when have I been running?" He asked rather bluntly.

"Well lets see there was that time in alcapolco, then at the ball in england, there was that time when you were in egypt, trying to make off with tons of treasure- shall I continue or have you been proven wrong thoroughly enough?" Sly said using his fingers to number each of the times. Red giggled a bit.

"Ahhh good times, I guess you're refraiming from telling the full story while you're around the Inspector. A theif and a Liar, I knew it to be true but this just proves my point even more so." Red grinned. "Now, about the running bit, I was refraiming myself from killing you like I should have a long time ago, and as for NOW, let's just say that only 2 people walk out of here alive, one going out Scott-free and the other... well the other depends on their fighting skills." Red laughed, I swear I saw him look at me several times as he said that. He pointed his cane at us and grinned evily. It wasn't long before Sly and his gang decided it was a good idea to charge like usual. I joined in shortly after and ran in gun blazing.

-Special Villans Entry, Red's Journal-

It's approximately 6 in the morning at the time of writing this. I walked into the Hydeowt and was greeted with a glare from Penelope and a couple angry grunts from the thugs I banged up earlier. Penelope stomped over and grabbed me by the collar, I winced a bit since I was still bruised from the fight with Carmelita and Slys gang. "HOW DARE YOU!" Penelope barked, trying to immitate me. "How DARE you go out without adressing me!" She growled. I rolled my eyes and pushed her off and walked past her, her machines and tools, and some training areas to a balcony to look out at the sea. Penelope was really persistant and decided it was a good fucking idea to test her power and MY limits. She grabbed my by the back of my mask and whirled me around. "Don't you ever turn your back on me! I am your SUPERIOR!" she barked, it was at this point I absolutely snapped and let the bitch have it.

I grabbed Penelope by the neck, turned fast and flung her out towards the sea. She started shreiking, I then latched my canes cord around both her legs and kept them tightly locked, I then turned and slammed her up against the stone wall, I hear many satisfying cracks and thuds. I yanked on the cane and she came flying to me and I grabbed her by the throat once more and looked her dead in the eyes, going off the look on her face, she now knew that she should not fuck with me. "You listen here you little thundercunt. I don't give a FUCK how badass you think you are IN or OUT of those suits you make, incase you hadn't remembered WOLVES are higher than RATS in the food chain, so you best not piss me off when I'm ungry... or at all for that matter." I growled and slammed her against the ground and untied the cords from around her legs and walked off with my cane. "Same goes for all of you. Don't fuck with me ever again." I said as I pointed my cane to everyone of the thugs.

"...B-Black... Cooper." Penelope coughed weakly. My eyes went wide as she said that. Yes, now I remembered, that was the name. That was my REAL name, the name I absolutely hated. I turned around and looked at Penelope as she pushed her self up a bit with her arms.

"That is NOT my name... that name died with that child." I said plainly as I stood there, arms crossed.

"Tsk, pathetic." said the bitch on the ground with most of her bones broken from a couple love taps.

"Say whatever you want about 'Black Cooper', I don't care." I said as I walked to my quarters and slammed the door, it probably wasn't the best idea since the door was barely attatched to the hinges as it was. My quarters are incredibly shitty, the bed is barely held together, and the sheets and blanket are in tatters, the only light source is the window across from the foot of the bed, the room was only big enough for me to open and close the door, climb into bed and my feet can touch kick the window open if I wanted to flip upside down while I slept. I store this journal in the matress of the bed and have the compartment covered with the pillow I have. Even now as I write this entry I know that Penelope stuck me here just because of the 'Cooper Name' Black had, out of sheer spite did she give me a shitty room and made no attempt to give me better ones, not that I'd ask, I know she'd just bitch at me if I even bothered. I laid back and looked up at the cieling and decided to try and sleep, but I had to come to terms that whenever sleep nearly consumed me I'd be tormented by HER face... I'd then wake up and was forced to imagine that which kept me awake.

Perfectly tanned fur, long beautiful locks in which I want my fingers to become entraped in as I carressed her head, perfectly formed lips that begged for kissing and made me want to give them that which they desired, curves of which would certainly drvie a man to insanity should they be exposed to the world, long perfectly carved legs, ones I wanted so desperately for them to be spread wide open for me as I put my arms around her and make love to her... Stupid genitalia, tratorous till the bitter end. Stepping away from the Aphrodite of my eyes that torments me, I tried once more and finally went to sleep... for an hour, then it was night again and I was nagged to get up and go out and cause trouble. I am merely going to do as the stupid bitch wants me to... for now.

-Entry Number 4-

It's been a week since the last time I saw Red, but plenty has been going on since then. Though each time I think back to the battle and the after math... I kinda feel bad for him. Thinking back he said. 'Sly... is NOT my family... I have NO family.' He said rather weakly, then he just limped off after that and batted at me when I tried to arrest him, it didn't bode well since he actually got one to connect and it knocked me out. Weirdest part of that night was I woke up in my bed the next day, did Sly wake up and put me in bed? Was he bleeding? Reds cane did have sharp edges, so it's possible, but there's no way Red would help an officer, He's the exact opposite of Sly... yet strangely alike, it's like they really are brothers.

It's been 2 minutes since I stopped, I've been feeling watched a lot recently. I feel like I never have a moments peace, I keep having the security team check the cameras but there's nothing in any of the cameras. I can't help but feel un-easy, now my hand seems to be glued to the grip of my gun as I walk through the station. The chief decided that since I looked incredibly un-easy, I should go bust some heads, he gave me a list of criminals and a case of cuffs. Currently I'm parked infront of an old warehouse, I got a list of low-lives selling drugs and women in this place.

-Entry Number 5-

I just had the strangest fight ever. This is 2 hours later for the record. I arrested 3/4 of the list already and was on the last name, this appeared to be a womans name so I went in with caution. I went in to find 3 huge Crocks, 2 wild boars, and a small girl, little jaguar with rather beautiful hair. They all turned to me and the 3 Crocks approached non-chalantly. "Can we help you officer?" they asked.

"Well that depends boys, is that girl named..." I took a moment to check the list. "Kelley Crougarant?" I looked up at the girl and she seemed to be taken by that, this wasn't the strangest part of the day. The Crocks made an attempt to grab my throat but I grab their arms and kneed one in the balls as I firmly planted my boot on the others balls with ample force. I used their momentum and tossed them across from me and into the wild boars and pulled put my gun and aimed it into the 3rd Crocks face. "Ah-ah-ah!" I said and he stopped. "One wrong move and I blow your brains from here to Teleto." He seemed to register that was a bad thing and he backed off, but my moment was interupted when a fully grown Jaguar tackled me, I was confused at first but then I put together that this was that little girl, especially since after she tackled me she changed back to that little girl against her will.

"Ghhhh!" she growled as she changed back into the fully grown. "It's pretty clear who I am now, and It's also fairly clear that you can't be allowed to live Carmelita fox!" She growled as she raised her incredibly long claws up. I growled and did the only thing I could, I kicked her as hard as I could and she flew off, but not without leaving me without a choking feeling, I couldn't see very well much less fight like this, that's when the angering-weirdness began, Out of nowhere the SUN got in her eyes, this would be normal if the alleyway was facing the other direction, the current time set the sun still rising up in the sky in which the alleyway was pointed, putting it in the shadows of the sun so this was abnormal, my eyesight began to return and that's when the anger began to set in. A figure clad in red wooshed in and was now between me and Kelley. It was Red Wolf, and the mere fact that Red was here pissed me AND Kelley off. "WOLF!? WHAT THE FUCK-?!" she began only to be cut of by red.

"Ah-ah-ah, little girls shouldn't have such foul mouthes, didn't your mother ever teach you that?" He said rather snarkily. I could see a cocky grin form and his long teeth were clearly visible while he grinned.

"She did, but that was before I grew old enough to kill her, then I did just that while I tore her throat out." Kelley grinned and snapped.

"Yesh, makes me wonder how your parents lived with you so long, or why they didn't just ditch you" He said rather bluntly. She growled more. "Oh please, you know your 'scare tactics' don't work against the superior one in this situation." He grinned as he held his cane up in the usual upside-down position, like the top was facing Kelley as he held the bottom of the cane. She growled and her claws extended.

"I'll tear you to shreds for interferring with this RED! THESE ALLEYWAYS SHALL BE BATHED IN YOUR PRECIOUS BLOOD RED COLOR!" She roared with a audible amount of happiness to that statement.

"Heh" Red laughed, seeming to be unfased by that statement. "Makes you sound like a violent painter." He laughed.

"Oh, I'm some sort of artist alright." She grinned. "And I will be painting these walls with your blood and entrails, just like I will be with hers." She was clearly reffering to me. Reds grin faded and now an aura of deadly seriousness filled the air.

"Now you know I can't allow that, and you remember what happened the last time you fucked with me, I turned you into the freak you are." Red said plainly.

"Yes, I remember clearly what you did to me with your little chemistry set, and I intend to paint the town 'RED' today." She laughed.

"My god, sound's like you're trying to apply for a job as a circus clown, you really need to work on your jokes, cause these are sooooo obvious. And please, you're going to have to come up with a better threat than THAT crap, seriously I'm worth my weight in gold... Crougarant. I'm so good I'm ILLEGAL." His smirk returned only his teeth weren't visible, and this time Kelley had had enough, though that joke succedded in getting a laugh out of me.

"THAT'S IT! YOU'RE DEAD RED!" She growled as she lunged at him with her claws out like a cat would for their prey as they pounce. Red simply leaned to the side and when I saw his eyes, I swear that no matter how hard-ass you think you are, that look of intent to kill made me shiver and would make even the most hardened and bloodthirsty criminal run with their tails between their legs in absolute terror. Red planted a firm knee to her stomach making her form an 'A' sort of position, then he grabbed her face and slammed her into the wall several times. I swear she should be dead but all that seemed to happen was a lot of bones breaking, he slammed her forcefully one last time and the bricks seemed to give a bit making them move. Red wrapped the cord around Kelleys neck as he slammed her as she struggled as much as she could, clawing up his arm in the process of a cord being wrapped firmly around her neck. His eyes burned with merciless fury as he grinned with a sadistic satisfaction to the pain that was about to occur. He tightened the cord and she tried to cut it with her claws but it wasn't working. He started to turn and the rope tugged and she seemed to follow the same arch as he spun then stopped entirely when she slammed into the wall a few feet across from him, the force seemed to move the bricks a bit and my eyes went wide as he continued to bash her into the wall like a sadistic wrecking machine. I tried to get up from where I'd fallen as I watched her be bashed around but it was to late. Red bashed her one more time and she want through the wall and through the wall where Red had tied her and into his fist as he bashed her as hard as he could with his fist, I saw blood spray up his arm as his grin grew and she slammed into the ground. Red untied her and the cord jerked back into the cane and he raised his hand and let his claws grow. I ran to him and put my gun to his head, that succedded in making him stop. He looked at me wit total unamusement.

"You're both under arrest." I stated plainly as I reached for handcuffs. He turned the tides so quickly I didn't know what'd happened until my own guns barrel was pointed right at my face. I thought for certain he was going to pull the trigger and just end me, with all the rage I'd just witnessed I figured he'd have no problem ending me, instead he just made the clip fall out, put it on saftey and broked the cocking mechanism off safely. I looked at him as he walked past me. "...why?" I whispered.

"Why'd I do that just now?" he said as he stopped before the crossroads of the 'T' shaped alleyway we were in. "... Cause I don't like seeing an innocent killed, you're just doing your job." He said plainly.

"Then why'd you do this to Kelley!?" I barked without thinking. He looked at me with those murderous eyes and I backed up a bit. His eyes narrowed as he pointed the tip of his cane at me, he aimed slightly to the left and the points shot out like a spear and my heart stopped for a second, I turned to see that he'd speared the 3rd Crock that was knocked back when Kelley lunged at me. I looked up and saw he was speared through the back of his mouth, no way to survive that.

"Why? Cause she deserved it, she's a psychotic bitch bent on killing and abusing for sick sadistic pleasure." he said plainly as he jerked the cord and the point came flying back splashing blood on the back of me. He seemed to cringe in the very tiniest way when the blood splashed on me, like he'd soiled something perfect.

"You're no different from HER." I growled lowly. He grinded his teeth and walked over, I stood there without moving as he walked over with blood soaked arm and cane.

"Me? I've got a reason for my sadistic methods, she doesn't, she's just a little bitch who didn't get that little pony she wanted when she was little cause mommy and daddy were to poor to buy it for her. Me? I'm doing what I'm told to, I've got a job to do and that's putting bitches and pricks like her in their place, so I'm sorry if I seem to be doing this for pure sadistic pleasure." He growled lowly and turned to walk from me but now he was getting on my nerves. I grabbed him firmly and he stopped entirely.

"You think any criminal is different from another and you can dismiss what you did as your job?!" I barked being the voice of idiotic reasoning. "You could've just knocked her out, she'll be lucky to live after this, and you can just live with that?!" I barked and my grip tightened. He turned and grabbed my arm, slammed me down onto the ground getting in my face with that cane of his in my face. "Get that thing out of my-" I began angrily.

"SHUT UP BITCH!" He barked angrily, now this wasn't sadistic pleaure or sadistic anything, this was the point of no return and I seemed to break him into the primal emotions of pure rage and blood lust, his eyes turned blood red as his teeth grew. "I could kill you right now and-" he barked angrily.

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST KILL ME THEN!? EH!?" I barked, daring him to do it. "I'm just some stupid cop to your kind, you could kill me and go on with your life like the monster you are!" I barked, not thinking things through. That seemed to wound him as his eyes changed back and he backed his head up and he looked away.

"..." he seemed to have broken, his cane backed up and he stood up and looked down at me. "...That's right... I am just a monster..." he turned and walked away with his cane over his shoulders. "What do I care about this world then? Let me ask you this." He said as he turned his head to me. "You ever stop probing and making fun of the beasts to ask how they feel about being tormented and beaten?" He said as his voice cracked and tears seemed to stream down his face. That's when I remembered what Bentley said about Red... he was treated like a monster from birth. He just walked out and disappeared when I ran to catch him.

-Special Villans Entry, Red's Journal-

I sat on the top of the highest point in the city, reminising about my pathetic existance, remembering how Carmelita seemed to see me as the monster I am, there was no point in crying, I knew I was a monster since the day I was born, there hasn't been a happy day in my entire fucking life, so why the hell has she seemed to wound me so?! GHHHH! Stupid emotions, I thought I'd located and killed them all trying to become the monster I knew I was. I considered jumping into that ambulance down below and crushing it under me as my life was speed across infront of my eyes as I fell to my death, I began to step off when I stopped and saw Cooper across the way from me, looking right at me, with Murray and Bentley right beside him, looking at me in total disbelief. I growled and turned and ran, I ran and ran and never stopped running, nothing new honestly, I'd always been running since I was small. They caught me and I stopped entirely. I turned and looked at him and he was totally baffled at what I was trying to do. "Where are you going, what the hell was that Red!?" he demanded.

"Sly... get your fucking hands off me, don't you act like you'd care had I done what I wanted." I jerked my hand back and looked at the trio.

"Whoa, come on B-" Murray began. It sent me into a rage that he tried to say THAT name.

"SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU!" I roared angrily as I slouched over and got into a feral position, ready to kill them. I stood there, claws extended as they all held their weapons of choice, ready to battle me.

"We only want to help damnit Red!" Bentley shouted.

"...No one can help.." I whispered as I ran once again, they tried to pursue and this time I didn't stop or slow down, they couldn't catch me so I disappeared into the shadows and didn't return onto Bentleys radar, not while I was relented by these fucking memories of lonliness and anger. I curled up in the darkest, smelliest, most disgusting alley I could find and sat there, feeling at home since all of my memories reflected my surroundings so perfectly. I curled up there and let my memories sink in and make my sadness emerge once again to torment me as I cried silently into the night, eventually I stopped and sucked it up so I could relieve the pain by writing in this journal... more tears fell onto this page as I finish the sentence.

-Entry Number 5-

It's been a month now since I've seen him, Red I mean... I dunno why but... that image of Red actually showing his true colors as he left, he actually showed emotion, and that one image has been haunting me. It shouldn't, I said what had to be said, no matter how cruel it was. He's still a criminal, no matter what the past or intentions are... still it did so and I wondered why, I kept looking back as we were eye to eye with each other. I could look in and see that he wasn't... quite as bad as what he'd displayed that day. I'd been getting a lot of messages from Murray and Bentley asking if I'd seen Red, I even got one while writing just now. I hadn't seen him once but I knew that he would show up at the ball tonight, there's going to be tons of valuable items on display and I know how the Coopers instincts react when a valuable object is hung infront of them. I'm infront of the massive hall right now in the long dress like the one I wore long ago as I danced with Sly... ugh, stupid Sly, that memory makes me sick... even though it was kinda nice.

It's been 20 minutes and the party is already in full swing, people are dancing, talking about ridiculous things and laughs can be heard through-out the hall. I don't think it's going to quiet down anytime soon, the crowd is continuously gasing upon the magnificent jewels and accessories on display in cases that only Sly or Red could get in, I know this because they've done it before. I decided to check the security room, the guard stopped me but I got my badge out of the purse I brought. I find it's easier to get in places just by flashing a badge and not bothering with questions. I looked at all the cameras, this place had so many cameras that a kid could flick a booger and we'd know... not that I'd wanna know THAT. Anyways, I looked to the outside cameras and saw a stunning wolf walk in, he had on a fantastic red dress shirt and a good looking black leather jacket, his hair was clearly gelled and pulled back he had strangly bright eyes but I couldn't see what color they were, he had on long black pants and some very nice shoes. He seemed to be playing cool... that's when I realised who I was staring at, but I had to be certain so I zoomed in and sure enough it was him. It was Red, he walked through the ballroom, looked at the Displays and then walked through the dancind crowd. He seemed to loathe the fact that people kept bumping into him and the mere fact that he was surrounded by people, hell even the beautiful women who desperately wanted to dance with him (or just get into his pants) he pushed away and seemed to growl at them. I decided he'd caused enough trouble when he punched one of the guys who tried messing with him hard enough to break his face but the guy didn't move until he fall backwards, blood splattered on the floor and some security guards with guns clearly compensating for their twig and berries started making their way towards him. I should stay and let him die but... I can't since he didn't kill me when he had the perfect chance to do so. Ugh stupid moral codes!

-Entry Number 6-

WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED TO ME!? D- -page torn from here on-

-Entry Number 6: Un-torn-

WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED TO ME!? Did I seriously just get shown up AND did he just steal a kiss AND those damn jewels!? GRAHHHHHH! I can't believe that damn wolf! First I show up and save him from having his brains blown across the damn street, and all he has to say is. "Fuck off, why did you even help me?" CAUSE I OWED YOU DUMBASS! UGH! I'm going for a few drinks, I'll be back when I want to talk about this damn night.

"Cause you didn't kill me jerk-off. The hell kind of way is that to repay your help?!" I barked at him, he turned and gave me the most unhappy, unamused and completely pissed off look a guy could give.

" 'Help' ? I know what I was getting into, I seriously only showed up to..." he stopped and dug his claws into the stone railing as he stood looking out of the balcony, clearly this guy had some issues he was still dealing with. "No... fuck this." He said as he climbed up on the railing, Red is insane, he took a step off the rails and I caught his arm as he fell and pulled him up as he hung quietly. "What the hell are you doing!?" he growled.

"ME!? WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU!? INSANE!?" I barked as I looked at him as he curled up and leaned back against the rails. He turned his head away from me which sent me into a rage. "LOOK AT ME DAMNIT!" I barked at him as the party went on inside the ballroom. He looked up at me and looks like he was about to bawl. I stopped as those eyes, which are normally filled with rage, hatred, and death, began to plead for help and asked for death to just take him. I backed up and looked at how the Billy Badass of a wolf had just collapsed infront of one of his enemies, He pulled up the hood on his leather jacket and let the darkness of the night over-take him.

"... You ever fall so far down in the pits of hell that you just want to be impaled already?" he asked. I was taken by that statement, he really was falling to pieces.

"What?" I asked in disbelief.

"Look around." He said as he pointed to the ballroom. "What do you see in there?" he asked.

"I... what?" I was confused now.

"Look and tell me what you see!" He barked a bit. I looked in and saw happiness, people laughing, dancing, drinking, smiles all around.

"I see... happiness..." I said plainly.

"Exactly, now look out at the city, it's a ceaspool of crime and hatred, 90% of the inhabitants are struggling and clawing at what little chances they have in having a better life, 8% resort to crime and theivery to gain back what they lost, and what do the last 1% do?" He asked me as he stood up and pulled the curtains aside. "They do just what you see and make others more miserable by feeding the other 99%'s hatred, misery and suffering like they're animals, killing all bits of hope the other 99% have, so what does the rest of the world do to get back?" He asked, as if I needed to guess.

"They turn that 8% into 50%..." I said with a growl.

"Exactly, It makes me sick, makes me sick. And know what? I've embraced that 50% of criminalism... but... then I turn into that 1% and then become disgusted by what I've become... turn into the 49% then claw my way back up into the 50%... I've repeated that same damn process for all my fucking life, living the same 3 hells over and over again as I watch Sly live a happy life, laugh and live in the middle grounds between the 50% and the 1%, the life I was supposed to have, the life I never got... no child should ever live the life I have... I shouldn't even exist yet here I am." He spoke like he was some kind of phantom disease, he looked over the edge again and that pointed me to the fact he only saw one cure; Death. "And the only way I can end this miserable existance is by stepping off this balcony and onto that sidewalk as a bloodstain." He gripped the railing. "The only reason I wake up in the morning is, and this'll make you laugh this is real funny, is because I make others miserable, that's the only fucking reason I wake up the next day instead of impaling myself and ending it all. Pretty fucked up in't it?!" He shouted to the city, I had to admit I felt bad, sorry for him... I almost cried a bit, what kind of existance is this that he can't have a moments peace... I shook my head and kept in mind he's a criminal, I can't feel bad for the enemy, I've never felt bad no matter how awful the story, but this one took the cake and actually did tug a bit, he was abandoned and left to die as a mere new-born, called and dismissed as a freak and lived a constant hell with one exit that would probably lead to another hell if it didn't kill him... Sly would actually feel pity for his brother and to him that is a fate worse than hell itself.

"..." I remained quiet for a while. "Screw that Red, you could've gone h-" I began but he turned to me and pushed me against the wall as rage returned, this is the Red I knew.

"Gone home? Right, YOU THINK I DIDN'T TRY THAT!?" he barked as his grip tightened. He'd tried?! I thought to myself... of course he tried, what a stupid question to think he'd not tried that. "You know what happened?! At frail age of 13 I finally tracked down my family, cold, starving, scared I knocked on the door, you know what I was greeted with!? DISGUST!" He shouted as his arm trembled. "Those damn Racoons were absolutely disgusted by my existance, and the finishing blow?... Sly looked at me like I was some kind of monster... some kind of disease... like I was a beast, me... family... I NEVER KNEW THE COMFORTS OF... of love." He trembled as he stopped talking altogether as he pulled his fingers out of the stone wall and let me go as his anger subsided and an aura that was powerful enough to almost bring me to tears surrounded us both, an aura of unrelenting sadness, I looked up at Red and he shed no tears at his tale.

"Red... you.." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I stood up and looked at him. "I..." I reached out for him but he stepped back.

"I don't need your pity... I don't need anyones..." He said bluntly, I growled and grabbed him ad this time pinned HIM against the wall.

"Damnit Red I don't care about your stupid Pride. I want to HELP!" I barked, I was surprised myself at that face and Red seemed to be taken by that fact. "Look, I can't do much about your past, I get that you dumb punk, but I was told that there are 2 wolves in each of us, both of equal strength, one of light, happiness, joy and all that crap, and one of darkness, anger, hatred, sadness. They both brawl inside of us and it all broils down to one question in all of our heads." I growled.

"...Which one wins...?" he said as he looked up at me.

"You answer that for yourself." I said as I pushed him away and walked back inside. I gasped as I saw tons of criminals crash through the windows. It's unbelievable how many came crashing in, especially since the security team should've alerted me, that thought was stopped when I realised I'd dropped my purse back with Red. I turned and was about to run to Red and grab my purse when 2 hulking monsters of boars blocked my path and laughed.

"Well, well well, if it isn't Inspector Carmelita Fox!" the one on the left laughed. "All dolled up to protect the precious jewelry, aww but you seemed to have forgotten your precious gun!" the one on the right laughed. I growled and clenched my fist.

"I don't need a gun to kick your sorry asses!" I growled and punched them in their guts then tripped them with a low sweep kick and was about to step on their throats but I felt a barrel press against the back of my head. I held my hands up and growled as I heard a familiar giggle, Penelope.

"Hmhmhmhm not so tough now are you miss fox?" She laughed and I turned to growl as I looked at her with one eye as the 2 Boars stood up, grabbed my arms and held them far apart while they stood on both sides of me. They forced me onto my knees in the center of the room and sighed when I saw they'd caught Sly and his gang.

"You're so stupid Ringtail." I growled and he rolled his eyes in aggrivation.

"Like you did any better, and come on Carmelita, are you still mad about what happened in that massive building a year ago?" He asked with a bit of upsetness in his voice. The event he was reffering to was an event in which he stripped me naked in the same damn Cooper way he steals what he wants, and then handcuffed me to the legs of a table, and practically raped me! I still want to kill him for that, he's lucky I was on birth control else he'd be dead right now, that was the biggest embarrassment and disgrace of my entire career.

"YES YOU PRICK!" I barked angrily as I leaned over, trying to tear his head off, the boar on my right side hit my head and forced me away from that bastard.

"Alright everybody! This is a good old fashion hold-up, we just want the usual, Caaash, Jewelryyy, a couple hostages." Penelope said with a grin on her face. Everyone seemed to shake a bit and just hand over their money and such. I shook my head then suddenly there was a woosh and a loud thunk, I looked up to see Red had bashed the boar with a cane, not his own mind you, he growled as the other Boar let go of me and charged to Red, Red pulled out my gun and didn't hesitate on pulling the tigger. "What th-!" Penelope gasped.

"Ah-ah-ah!" He said as he pointed the gun at her. "Another word and I'll blow your brain aaaaaall across this ballroom." He grinned a bit as I stood up.

"The hell are you doing?!" I growled softly into his ear.

"Helping your sorry ass for one thing and for 2." He said as he pointed the gun at Sly, Murray and Bentley, and fired.

"YOU JACK-" I began but realised he just blew a hole in the knot on the rope letting them out. "W...what!? You aren't killing them?" I said in disbelief.

"2 wolves remember? Before I was just feeding Blackie boy, now I've stopped feeding entirely cause I can't pick a side." He laughed, I was confused. Penelope seized the moment and took aim at me, Sly was about to get infront of me when Red punched him pushing him out of the way and stopping the bullet with his arm, my eyes were wide as blood dripped onto the floor and Red handed me my gun. "Alright, Penelope was it?" He asked as he looked at her. Penelope looked confused.

"What are you talking about?! Even more so WHAT ARE YOU DOING-?!" She shouted in surprise and anger.

"Woman don'tchu talk to me like you know me! You don't know shit about me!" Red barked angrily as he used a claw to pull the bullet out of his arm and wrapped his wound in a patch of table cloth he had stuffed in his jacket. Penelope growled and shouted for her goonies to come get us, Red tossed his cane to Sly as he ran past them and looked to Sly. "Make do you moron." He shouted to Sly as he slid Bentleys wheelchair to Bentley. Bentley climbed in and grinned as the goons came running. "Come on then, let's see whatchu all have got for show!" Red said as he charged into the crowd of enemies, I rolled my eyes as Bentley, Sly and Murray followed not to far behind. I got the guests out with the security and then charged into battle. I was shocked to see Red fighting with his bare hands, and more to the point, he was fighting like a kung-fu master, movies that would make even Jackel-Chan (lol the bad puns) envious, such grace and brutality. I ran in and blasted a Croc that was about to jump Red from a blindspot. Red looked over and smirked at me. "Heheheh, what's this? Police officer helping the theif? HAH, I'd call it unusual but you help Sly a lot." He laughed as he bashed a lizards head while I blasted Croc that tried swinging his tail and smacking me with it after I pressed my back against Reds and used our combined weights to stop the tail with my foot. Red pushed hard with his weight and sent me into a flying kick into a huge ram that tried to bash us with his huge horns. I gasped when I saw a long line of small lizards holding maching guns pointed them at us, loaded up and started firing at us. I jumped behind a knocked over table and Red ran to the opposite direction of me, and boy was he fast, the line consisted of 6 lizards and most seemed concentrated on Red so as he ran through the room to avoid being into swiss cheese, the lizards were dumb enough to blow holes in their own allies as well as they fought Murray and Bentley. Red laughed as he ran like a feral wolf around the room as they unloaded entire clips at him and hit nothing but air and glass.

"YOU FOOLS! STOP AIMING WHERE HE IS AND AIM WHERE HE WIIILLL BE BEFORE YO-!" Penelope barked trying to stop their waste of bullets, sadly it was to late, they ran out of clips and now it was Reds turn. I got out from behind the table, took aim and gasped when Reds claws extended and scraped against the floor, I watched in awe as he began to spin with intense speed as he glided right through them. He stopped a few feet away from the last on as they turned to aim at him with their knifes and brass-knuckles their eyes grew wide and they arched their backs forward as their backs and fronts burst forth to show massive gashes across them and the ground beneath them. "W-what is this!? What kind of power is this!?" She growled as she ran to the doors. "TACTICAL RETREAT! FALL BACK!" She shouted to her incompitent minions. They all ran out like little bitches with their tails between their legs. "Don't think you've won this you puny Wolf! You'll p-" She began but was cut off by Red grabbing my gun, and throwing a decapitated ice swans head at her but missing her barely, and a sadistic grin as he blew the swans head to bits right next to her ear. She jumped and squealed as she ran off.

"HAH! Little bitch can't handle me." Red laughed as Sly and his friends ran over. "Hmm? What do you want?" Red asked with his arms crossed.

"What we WANT is to know if you're okay." Bentley said with a serious tone as he looked at Reds arm, Red jerked it away as Murray grabbed it.

"I'm FINE" Red growled. "It's just a flesh wound for gods sake." He turned from them.

"Ghhhh! Damnit Red stop it with your stupid Pride, we get that what we did was wrong back then but-" Sly growled at Red.

"BUT NOTHING SLY!" he barked as he walked to the door. "You saw me as a freak, so now I am what you saw. You should be happy that a monster like me is not bothering showing up at your doorstep, begging for food." He turned his head and glared at Sly. "Just act like the prick you are and hate me." He said as he walked out to the balcony.

"You're tempting me to do so with that fucking attitude Red!" he ran after him. Red held his palm out and growled as a small ball of fire formed. "W-... you're only supposed to be able to do that with your cane." Sly said in disbelief.

"I've got a finer degree of control over MY powers and can burn you to a crisp with or without a cane." Red said with a grin, I ran over to stop him and he smiled as he squatted down on the rails so he was almost eye-level to me.

"Where the hell do you think you're going, you didn't think I wouldn't notice you stole the jewelry in all that chaos?" I grinned at him as he giggled and showed that he had indeed.

"Very perceptive Miss Fox." He giggled as I grabbed a pair of handcuffs. "And perceptive people such as yourself deserve a reward." he said moments before he grabbed the back of my head and pulled me into a kiss. I felt time as it seemed to stop as he kissed me for what felt like an hour but was just a brief few seconds as he pulled away with a grin. "So long foxy brown~" he taunted as he flipped off the edge of the rails and Sly and his gang ran over and looked down as he ran through the cities.

"GHHHH!" I couldn't help but growl as he made off with jewels and a kiss. I ran to the edge and blasted at him as much as I could with anger. "I'LL GET YOU WOLF!" I screamed at him.

"Ghhhhh! I can't believe he made off with all of that!" Sly growled as he jumped off the edge and Bentley and Murray followed and landed on the van and Murray got inside and started driving, I blasted at Cooper until I couldn't see the damn van.

"GRAAAAAHHHH!" I screamed into the night as I stomped inside and grabbed the journal.

-Entry Number 7-

I'm finally home and ready to turn in. Ugh, I grabbed a couple of bites of food from the fridge and some wine from the shelves in my kitchen as I walked to my room. I stripped down to my lace bra and underwear and finally let my long hair flow like it should. I flung the door open and flipped on the lights, I looked over to the bed and gasped when I saw the mound of jewelry in a pile on the bed and next to it was a single white rose with a note in the shape of the Red Wolf Sigil. I ran over and dropped the food and bottle of wine on the table next to the bed. I picked up the note and read it slowly. "Enclosed in the note to my dearest Inspector is a mound of millions of dollars worth of jewels and accessories, and a single white rose, pure and prickly like the inspector that reads this note." I growled as he just enclosed all the contents of what he left but there was more on my pillow, another note at least. "Jewels and such mean nothing to me, I've stated this before, I just took them to mess with you, What I really want to steal lies not in a locked container of sorts or a jewelry store, or even in a museum. Look out your window." It just ended there, I gasped and grabbed a night gown from my dresser and walked to the window. I looked out and around, I looked down and saw nothing then looked up and was met with a smiling Red. "GAH!" I jumped and was about to fall back but Red caught my arm.

"Whoa there, hehehe am I so handsome that you fall everytime you see me?" he teased with a laugh, "Brings a whole new meaning to 'Falling for Him' " he laughed and I growled and yanked him inside and shoved him onto the ground with his face down.

"GHH! You prick! You think you can just return the jewels and get away with the shit you pulled back there?!" I growled down at him. He smiled and turned his head to look at me.

"Aw come on now, that was just a little kiss, no big deal, why are you so mad?" He smiled up at me, I growled even more. "Oooooooh, now I get it, You're all mad because that kiss confused you, and now you're figuring out that you liked it, but you don't want to admit it." He said trying to be a detective. I raised an eyebrow at him and he grinned as he rolled, and turned fast enough to pin me down on the ground with both hands on my wrists as he looked me dead in the eyes, I struggled but it didn't do a thing to move me a bit. He grinned a bit. "Oh you act like you didn't enjoy it but you know deep down that it made quite the little impact." He said, trying to trick me... but... I don't get why it was working, I started to think about and the more I did, the more I realised that I didn't want to fight it when he kissed me earlier, I DIDN'T fight him, and the more I hated it, I started to realise that I always fell for the Crooks... why would this be any different? He's... "I take it by the long silence that you're realising that you did." He stopped my train of thought and I growled lowly. "Oh come on Carmelita, enough with the tough girl act." He said unamused by my actions.

"GHhhhh why do you do this? You're a thief, why are you RETURNING the jewelry!?" I growled.

"Oh, this is priceless." he laughed as he looked down at his chest. "You really haven't realised what I really want, have you?!" he laughed, at the time I honestly was still piecing together things and was clueless. "Heheh." he seemed to slow down on his laugh until he stopped with a slight smirk on his lips.

"Ghhhhrrr..." I growled as I looked up at him with anger that seemed to well up inside me.

"Look, I'll make it simple for you and show you what I'm really after." He smiled down at me as I growled. He slowly leaned down and that's when the info really began to fill in. I gasped and squirmed a bit but stopped entirely as his lips pressed against mine and we began to kiss with incredible gentleness and Red seemed to kiss with unbelievable care as he looked me in the eyes as my emotions went on a rampage inside of my but they calmed as he let go of my arms and he gently pressed his hand on my cheek and closed his eyes as he melted into it. I blushed a bit as I started to warm up to it and gave a bit of effort to kiss back which ended up making me put my left arm around him and kiss back with passion. He blushed softly as I did and slowly pulled away and opened his eyes to meet my gaze. "..." he smiled. "Have I-" he began but I rolled him and pinned him down again. "Whoa!" he exclaimed as I pinned him down and looked down on him.

"Shut up, did you think you'd get off that easily?" I laughed with a pair of handcuffs I snuck from under the bed as we kissed. "Hah, hilarious..." I grinned as I handcuffed his left arm and he grinned up at me as I jumped when I felt something poke my leg. "What the-?!" I gasped and he wooshed out of the room.

"Heheheh, thanks Carmelita~" he whispered as he hung outside my window. "THAT, was worth any amount of rage you can enact upon me in the future." He smiled softly as I growled. "Sorry Miss Fox but I can't stay, I shall return to claim my prize, that I can promise." He giggled and disappeared into the night as I ran to the window and screamed at him. I stomped to the bed and growled but I couldn't keep up the anger for long since I couldn't betray my heart... I was falling for him and I knew it now. I walked to the bed and collected the Jewelery and gems and wrapped them in a massive piece of cloth I had lying around the house. I ploped down in the bed and set the rose and notes aside on the table next to my bed and grabbed the bottle of wine and started to drink. I could try all I wanted but I couldn't drink away the truth of the night; that kiss was real and I couldn't make myself fake that it wasn't real. I couldn't sleep tonight which is why I'm writing this, because the more I sit in bed, the more I yurn for another kiss... It suddenly hit me that I NEEDED to be around Red just one more time... If anyone in the office knew about this... I'd be fired for sure. I'm so screwed.

-Special Villans Entry, Red's Journal-

I returned to the Hydeowt with a bright smile, which was soon erased when I saw Penelope glaring with intense fury at me. "REEEED!" She screamed as I walked over. "I told you to get CLOSE to her. NOT DO THIS!" She barked at me as I approached.

"Hah, I have been getting close, and you know what? I'm not taking orders from you anymore, I do things my way." I growled and shoved a massive diamond in her chest. "Here's that shitty gem you wanted." I growled as I walked to my room to grab my clothes. I grabbed them, packed a bag and walked to the door.

"Where the hell do you think you're going you worthless traitor?!" She demanded as she got in my way, I was seriously in no mood for this.

"Where do you think? I'm sick of you and your shit, I'm leaving." I spoke angrily.

"What?! You think you can just leave?! HAHAH!" She laughed as if someone could stop me.

"HAH! You think anyone here is gong to try to stop me, or is even capable of doing so?" I laughed as I walked to the door then turned around and looked at them all. "If so, then by all means, come stop me!" I shouted. I looked around and saw all of them shake in fear. "Thought so." I said as I walked out and disappeared into the night, currently I'm siting ontop of a house a few blocks from Carmelitas place. I looked out at the night and smiled that I was free from that shit and sighed when my stomach growled for food. I sighed and decided to go steal a bunch of food for dinner, I'm thinking I hit the chinese place, then go get some really good buffalo wings from that vegas style buffet downtown. 


End file.
